Fate of the Duelist
Fate of the Duelist is a ???-themed Booster Pack. It is the eighth set in the ARC-V Kingdoms series, as well as the first of the "Destiny/Fate" series overall. It follows the Triassic Origins set. It is followed by the Paths Bound by Destiny ''set. Features The set contains cards from ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Kingdoms: Season 2. Cover Card(s): Starlight Samurai This set is green. It includes new cards used by Yuka Tsukimori, Amane Tsukino, Zero Tsukimori, Irina and Ichikunose. It introduces the "Starlight" archetype. This set also introduces "Destiny Trigger" and another mechanic. Contains more members and support for the "Gadget and Gadget Round" archetypes, as well as new support for cards introduced in the ''and '' sets. Card List *(FDUE-JP001) Stalker of the Darkness ( ) *(FDUE-JP002) Vanguardia del Diablo ( ) *(FDUE-JP003) Defensor del Diablo ( ) *(FDUE-JP004) Diablo Caballero ( ) *(FDUE-JP005) Diablo Agresor ( ) *(FDUE-JP006) Diablo Luchador ( ) *(FDUE-JP007) Diablo Mensajero ( ) *(FDUE-JP008) Diablo Emisario ( ) *(FDUE-JP009) Diablo Subordinado ( ) *(FDUE-JP010) ( ) *(FDUE-JP011) ( ) *(FDUE-JP012) ( ) *(FDUE-JP013) Bankruptcy Tax Collector ( ) *(FDUE-JP014) Mortgage Tax Collector ( ) *(FDUE-JP015) Leasing Tax Collector ( ) *(FDUE-JP016) Hell Tax Collector ( ) *(FDUE-JP017) Dark Avenger, Samurai ( ) *(FDUE-JP018) Shadow Ninja Shinshin Hana ( ) *(FDUE-JP019) Shadow Ninja Sakuhana ( ) *(FDUE-JP020) Animatron - Bonnie ( ) *(FDUE-JP021) Animatron - Chica ( ) *(FDUE-JP022) Animatron - Foxy ( ) *(FDUE-JP023) Animatron - Freddy ( / ) *(FDUE-JP024) Trionfi Fool ( ) *(FDUE-JP025) Trionfi Magician ( ) *(FDUE-JP026) Trionfi Chariot ( ) *(FDUE-JP027) Trionfi Justice ( ) *(FDUE-JP028) Trionfi Hermit ( ) *(FDUE-JP029) ( / ) *(FDUE-JP030) Starlight Constellation Antinous ( ) *(FDUE-JP031) Starlight Constellation Apis ( ) *(FDUE-JP032) Starlight Constellation Asselli ( ) *(FDUE-JP033) Starlight Constellation Praesepe ( / ) *(FDUE-JP034) Starlight Constellation Aranea ( / ) *(FDUE-JP035) Celestial Supporter Hyo ( ) *(FDUE-JP036) Celestial Supporter Koke ( ) *(FDUE-JP037) Wight, Undead Lord of Dark World ( / ) *(FDUE-JP038) Starlight Sentinel ( ) *(FDUE-JP039) Starlight Necromancer ( ) *(FDUE-JP040) Starlight Paladin ( ) *(FDUE-JP041) Starlight Ninja ( ) *(FDUE-JP042) Starlight Synchron ( ) *(FDUE-JP043) ( ) *(FDUE-JP044) Celestial Star Yami Eiyu ( ) *(FDUE-JP045) Celestial Star Hikaru Eiyu ( ) *(FDUE-JP046) Starlight Samurai ( / / ) *(FDUE-JP047) Starlight Sage ( ) *(FDUE-JP048) Starlight Sorcerer ( ) *(FDUE-JP049) Steam Warrior ( ) *(FDUE-JP050) Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragoon ( ) *(FDUE-JP051) Starlight Constellation Leo Palatinus ( ) *(FDUE-JP052) Starlight Constellation Anguilla ( / ) *(FDUE-JP053) Animatron - Golden Freddy ( / ) *(FDUE-JP054) Gadget Round Wyvern ( ) *(FDUE-JP055) Geargiareaper ( ) *(FDUE-JP056) Number 121: Trionfi World ( ) *(FDUE-JP057) Starlight Constellation Quadratum ( ) *(FDUE-JP058) Constellar Recycle ( ) *(FDUE-JP059) Cybernetic Genocide Blast ( / ) *(FDUE-JP060) Serial Killer ( ) *(FDUE-JP061) Starlight Sword ( ) *(FDUE-JP062) Starlight Rays ( ) *(FDUE-JP063) Endoskeleton Repair ( ) *(FDUE-JP064) Bonnie's Guitar ( ) *(FDUE-JP065) Earthbound Rising ( ) *(FDUE-JP066) Celestial Star Space ( ) *(FDUE-JP067) ( ) *(FDUE-JP068) Constellation Warp Hole ( ) *(FDUE-JP069) Masked Return ( ) *(FDUE-JP070) Mask Transformation ( ) *(FDUE-JP071) Starlight Trap Hole ( ) *(FDUE-JP072) Starlight Mirror ( ) *(FDUE-JP073) Fall of the Fortress ( ) *(FDUE-JP074) Chaos Prison ( ) *(FDUE-JP075) Animatron Claws ( ) *(FDUE-JP076) Foxy's Fangs ( ) *(FDUE-JP077) Retorno del Diablo ( ) *(FDUE-JP078) Interdimensional Mirror Force ( ( )) *(FDUE-JP079) Forced Bet ( ( )) *(FDUE-JP080) Demonic Trap Hole ( ( )) *(FDUE-JP081) Mercenary Knight ( / ) *(FDUE-JP082) Scruge the Charitable Vassal ( / ) *(FDUE-JP083) Midas the Charitable Monarch ( / ) *(FDUE-JP084) Graceful Fortune ( / ) *(FDUE-JP085) Runic Relic Legion - Tuatha Dé Danann ( / ) *(FDUE-JP086) Runic Relic - Gaillimh inion Breasail ( / ) *(FDUE-JP087) Runic Relic - Sengann mac Dela ( / ) *(FDUE-JP088) Runic Relic - Lia Fáil ( / ) *(FDUE-JP089) Runic Relic - Nuada Airgetlám ( / ) *(FDUE-JP090) Runic Relic Battle - Mag Itha ( / ) Breakdown There are 90 cards in total. These are comprised of: *? Gold Rare *? Holographic Rare *? Secret Rare *? Ultimate Rare *? Ultra Rare *? Super Rare *? Rare *? Common Category:Booster Pack Category:ARC-V Kingdoms Booster Pack